Blue Ring
The Blue Ring is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a ring set with a large blue stone; when worn, it reduces the amount of damage dealt to Link by half. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Blue Ring can be bought for 250 Rupees in a shop hidden underneath an Armos; in the First Quest, the shop is located in the southern parts of Hyrule, and in northeastern Hyrule in the Second Quest. When Link wears the Blue Ring, his previously green clothing turns a light blue. Likely due to technical limitations of the console, other objects that were the same shade of green as Link's tunic will also turn light blue, including the dot that represents Link on the map, parts of arrows and the raft, and the clothing of shop owners and Princess Zelda. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Seasons In Oracle of Ages, the Blue Ring can be found in a Treasure Chest located directly southeast of the Ancient Tomb. The chest is located underneath a large statue that requires the Power Glove to lift. The effect of the Blue Ring is similar to the Armor Rings, but unlike those, the Blue Ring does not incur negative effects on Link's sword attacks. It is particularly useful for fighting enemies that either are strong or hit hard, such as bosses. Unless a Linked Game is created on Oracle of Seasons and the ring is transferred to it using the Ring Secret, it is impossible to obtain this ring in Oracle of Seasons. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series In the episode "Doppelganger", Link acquires a Blue Ring from a fallen Moblin which he refers to as a "Force-field Ring". He later uses it to summon a blue force-field to protect himself and Princess Zelda from Ganon's minions as well as a drop from a rather high perch. In this episode, the ring seems to go out after just one use. Hyrule Warriors The Blue Ring appears as Wizzro's default Level 1 weapon of his Ring moveset. Interestingly, unlike other Level 1 weapons, Wizzro does not use his Blue Ring when fought in story mode, as he uses his Level 2 Red Ring instead. The Blue Ring is also replaced by the Red Ring in the promotional render for Wizzro's Ring moveset. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Blue Ring returns as Wizzro's Level 1 Ring. However, he now uses the Blue Ring when fought in Story Mode. The reason for the change is unknown, though it is possible that the Wizzro's use of the Red Ring in the story mode of ''Hyrule Warriors was a originally a mistake or oversight that was fixed during the development of Hyrule Warriors Legends. See also * Blue Mail * Green Ring * Magical Rings * Ring ** Red Ring *** Magical Ring es:Anillo Azul pt-br:Anel Azul Category:Damage Reduction Items Category:Rings Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Enemy Weapons